


Then Don't

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken, Friendship, Gen, Interrupted, Meeting, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, fist, nose, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fist connected with Sherlock’s nose, followed by a sickening crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #15: Interrupted.

The first moment John’s eyes went wide as saucers, his mind went completely blank, his body began to move on autopilot. He swung his right, his fist connected with Sherlock’s nose, followed by a sickening crack.

Sherlock didn’t utter a sound; blood soon soaked into his coat. It didn’t take a doctor to know that he just broke his friend’s nose. Except Sherlock wasn’t his friend anymore, was he? 

„John, I swear, I don’t…”

„Then don’t!” he interrupted. The strange calmness in his voice surprised even him. 

He walked away without looking back. At least now they were both broken.


End file.
